cavesofqudfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Eating The Watervine?
This quest is obtained from Mehmet in Joppa. Quest Summary 'Objectives' -''' Travel to Red Rock Journey north of Joppa to Redrock. Reward: 50XP. - Find the critters' Find the creatures that are eating Joppa's watervine. Reward: 100XP. '- Get a critter corpse' Collect a corpse of one of the creatures. Reward: 100XP. '- Return with a critter corpse' Return to Joppa with the corpse of a watervine eating creature from Redrock. Reward: 750XP, a Fix-It spray foam, x3 Salve Injector, a Ubernostrum Injector. Walkthrough Leave Joppa via the world map and travel to the red ^ two tiles north, this is Red Rock, enter this location and negotiate down to level 4 to look for Girshlings, their presence is indicated by gnawed watervines strewn about the level. When you locate some, kill one of them and be sure to take its corpse, once you have this return to Joppa and talk to the Elder to recieve your reward. Notes You must give the corpse to the Elder, not Mehmet. Don't forget to pick up the Girshling corpse after you kill it! Dialog 'Start' ''Talking to Mehmet to start the quest. Player: (2 "I am in search of work." Mehmet: "Some critters are eating our watervine . Farooq claims he saw one slinking around vine patch. Ugly little thing, he says; pale white, eight legs, an ear-splitting whine. I noticed a bit of red cave dirt in the watervine pool, the same we find in the soil at a nearby '''cave to the north' we call Red Rock . 'Travel to Red Rock and kill as many of these critters critters as you can. Bring back a corpse of one, too. [[Elder Irudad|'Elder Irudad]] will reward your efforts."'' 'Conclusion' Talking to Mehmet first, instead of the Elder. This will not give you the reward. Mehmet: "Live and drink, friend. Have you tidings from Red Rock?" Player: (1 "Yes. I found bits of gnawed watervines and slew a white spiderling. I carry it's corpse with me." Mehmet: "What a hideous thing! I dread the horrors its (it's) presense portends. Bring the corpse to Elder Irudad's hut for the Elder to examine." Player: (1 "As you say." Talking to the Elder. This will give you the reward. Elder: "Live and drink, wayfarer. Welcome to the Oasis of Joppa. Here you will find shade and vittle, along with provisions to help you better scour the rust-caves for treasure. Above all else, you may drink of our freshwater and quench your thirst ''(('Note', he didn't mention that it's not free, you have to pay for your water))."'' Player: (1 "I return from Red Rock with the corpse of a pale spiderling. Elder, would you like to examine it?" Elder: "This is troubling. It is as I feared -- girshlings." Player: (1 "There was a rabid, black-robed man among the ... girshlings." ((Note, somehow your character knows this even if you didn't see the glow-wight.)) Elder: "A glow-wight, no doubt. Those manical fools worship the Girsh as gods." Player: (1 "What are the Girsh?" Elder: "Ancient demons as old as Qud itself. They embody the essence of the poison that is spread throughout the land. Once they crawled Qud's surface, but a thousand years ago something drove them beneath the earth. Now they roost in the nethers of Qud's vastest and darkest caverns." There are now three options. First two loop back here so don't worry about missing one half of the conversation. Player: (1 "And the girshlings?" Elder: "Girshlings are the spawn of the Girsh. They are twisted creatures of every ilk. The glow-wights consume their corpses in order to reshape themselves in the images of the Girsh demons." Loop back, the option you picked will disapear and the one you didn't pick will list as (1. Player: (2 "Where did the Girsh come from?" Elder: "They are the spawn of one older still -- the '''Girsh Mother Tluctgu'.'' According to the wisdom of my father and his father and his father before him, she lies sleeping somewhere within the buried the temple of Morah. No once knows whence she came. Perhaps she is indeed some wretched goddess come from beyond the stars to slumber on our world." Loop back, the option you picked will disapear and the one you didn't pick will list as (1. Last option: (3 Player: (3 "Why were you so troubled before?" Elder: "Girshlings have not been sighted on the surface for centuries. I fear something nefarious is astir. Your discovery will prove invaluable to us, wayfarer. Howbeit, we are but penurious moisture farmers. There is little we can do apart from sharpen our vinereapers. There may be others outside of Joppa, however, who are able to do more. As for your reward, take these prickly-boons. I will not soon forget your service. Live and drink, friend." Player: (1: "Live and drink, Elder." The quest line officially finishes here. The elder does not take the corpse, so remember to dump it. Rewards *750XP *Fix-It Spray Foam *Salve Injector x3 *Ubernostrum Injector Category:Quests